Shizuka in Wonderland
by xxxEmilyxLaurenxxx
Summary: Shizuka falls into Wonderland
1. The Beggining

Kasuka and Shizuka were sitting under the large oak tree like the Heiwajima siblings did every Sunday afternoon. Kasuka was reading silently, while Shizuka was fidgeting under the tree, occasionally looking over her younger brother's shoulder.

" Brother? What type of book are you reading?" the bottle blonde asked.

" It's a script nee-san, about a girl who runs into a mystical place..." the brunette actor was cut off.

" What happens at the end, Kasuka? That's all I want to know." Shizuka said bluntly.

The brunette chuckled ", She wakes up and it turns out to all have been a dream."

"Then what?" the young blonde girl inquired.

"What do you mean?" the brunette tilted his head

" What happens after the girl wakes up?" Shizuka rephrased her question.

" Nothing. She simply wakes up." Kasuka answered nonchalantly.

The young blonde pouted and rolled over on her back ",Then I don't think I'd like that book much."

Her brother chuckled again "Let's play a game, how about cards?"

"Cards?" Shizuka asked.

"Yes, cards. I'll go and get some. Try not to fall asleep while I'm gone."

" Alright." Shizuka agreed.

Her brother left and Shizuka rolled over to her side. For a moment she thought that she had saw a man with rabbit ears , no, she did and he was coming towards her._ What the hell!? Did someone drug me?_ she thought.

The man picked her up and she started kicking and screaming "I'm sorry Miss Alice, but please be quiet," he said pulling a phone out of his coat pocket and checking the time ",It seems that we are terribly late, if only it weren't for that stupid cat along my way here."

"Who are you!? Why are you kidnapping me!?" the blonde exclaimed.  
" I'm sorry miss, but we'll have to get to introductions later, we're already so terribly late." the kidnapper stated.

"Kasuka!" the blonde cried out for her brother,but it was too late, they were already on the complete other side of the yard. All of a sudden the kidnapper came to a halt and put Shizuka down. Shizuka stopped screaming and looked quizzically at the man who was smirking in an almost unnerving next thing he did made her wish that she hadn't stayed and had try running bunny eared man saluted with a smile and went to fall backwards into the large hole that had appeared in her garden, grabbing Shizuka's hand at the very last second.


	2. Down the Rabbit Hole

Shiuka fell face first into the hole after the rabbit-eared kidnapper who then fell faster than her and disappeared from her sight.

On her way down a piano played by itself right in her face then backed off and her thoughts trailed off from the rabbit-eared guy to_ 'How curious. How did a piano play by itself? And who would throw such a good piano down into a ginormous random hole? How did that hole get into our garden in the first place!?'_ she paused from her thoughts for a moment to realize that she was still falling.

_'Why have I still not arrived to the bottom of this hole yet? Perhaps I shall fall forever, or perhaps I shall fall straight through the center of the Earth.I do wonder how long i have been-Umph!'_ her thoughts were cut off by her falling straight through what seemed to be a floor and landed upside down on a ceiling. Right as the realization that she was on the ceiling hit her,she fell back to the floor barely missing the chandelier.

" Oh dear, Alice, you really are so very clumsy, falling down here and creating a hole in the floor," the rabbit man spoke up taking off his jacket and putting it over the hole in which Shizuka had fallen through.

" I wouldn't have fallen down if you wouldn't have pulled me down and my name's not 'Alice' it's Shizuka ,"Shizuka said with an edge to her voice ", Also take your jacket back if someone were to walk over it they would fall right back through-" her voice was cut off in her own amazement. The hole was gone. "How did you-!?" She turned to see the rabbit in a miniature size version going to run out a small door.

"I'm so sorry miss! I really must be going or the queen will be terribly mad! Come visit the castle you can give me my jacket back then!" the rabbit man waved and leaned down to the doorknob and whispered something then ran out.

Shizuka realized the situation as soon as the door slammed shut. She was stuck in a small room with only one way out and that door was too tiny to even get her foot through. _Oh the horror! If only Kasuka were here, he would know what to do!_ She ran over to the door and tried to open it. A nonchalant annoyed voice answered with a loud "Ow!" that made Shizuka jump back.

" D-did you just speak!?" she inquired the doorknob.

"Of course I did! You just tried pulling off my nose!" the doorknob answered.

"So curious," she started observing,now interested in the doorknob ",Anyways," she shook her head ", May I get through? I must follow that rabbit."

" Well the cat says to give you a riddle but I've never listened to him before anyways. Oh!And I'm Namie Yagiri, it is very nice to meet you Alice. You are much too large to get through, try the bottle on the table,don't drink it all though, " The doorknob shifted her eyes towards a small table sitting in the middle of the room.

" When did that get there?" the blonde shrugged and walked over to it and opened the bottle sitting on it, she sniffed it and her face twisted in disgust. It was whiskey,very strong whiskey. She drank about half of it anyways and quickly began to ran over to the door and tried it again.

"Ow!Ow! You need the key!," the doorknob replied in pain.

"The key?" Shizuka's voice was getting pissed and her grip was tightening on the door handle. The doorknob yelped in pain, bringing Shizuka back to reality. She looked down to see that the doorknob had fainted from the pain. Smiling,she pushed the door open and walked out into the world that she had never seen before. It was something out of painting to her.


	3. Into Wonderland

Shizuka looked around amused by all the nonsense around her. It was like something out of a dream. From left to right there were things like little horses with flies for heads, snapdragons that blew fire and snapped closed like a venus fly trap, and cattails swaying back and forth by a river bank like they were really cat tails.

The most peculiar thing was the two people standing up by a cardboard sign, not moving in the slightest. The blonde examined them Maybe they're some of those figurines that Tom was telling me about. she thought.

"If you think we're anime figures, you're wrong~," the girl spoke up.

" There's no way people like us look like anime characters. It would be so cool though~!" the boy said after.

"It would! It would!" the girl agreed.

Shizuka looked at them strangely and then sweat beaded on her cheek ", Goodbye then." She started to walk of.

"Ah? That's not how you start!," the girl shouted.

"Yes what you should do first is say: how do you do? then shake hands" the boy and girl both ran up to the blonde and did as they had told her ", then the other person responds with a how do you do? and shakes hands too then they state their name and business!," the slightly younger boy finished.

" That's just manners!," they shouted at her.

"Ah? Then my name is Shizuka Heiwajima and I'm here because a man with rabbit ears threw me down an enormous rabbit hole." the blonde started to walk off again and the other two pulled back on her, linking arms.

"You can't go yet~!," the girl whined.

"No, we've only just met~!," the boy did the same.

"Do you like Black Butler!?"

" Or MM!?"

"MM?Black Butler?," the blonde was totally lost.

Thee two nodded excitedly ", If you stay we'll lend you some! Plus! You might even get to see a gang fight!?"

The blonde shook them off ", I don't like violence. Besides I'm in a hurry to catch up with the rabbit man so I can beat the shit out of him for dragging me down here."

" Do you think she means Shizuo?," the boy asked the girl.

The girl replied with a ",Think now. You're so dumb,she has to be talking about Rokujo. Why would Shizuo kidnap somebody?"

They whispered amongst themselves for quite some time then asked syncretically ",Did the rabbit have white furry ears or blonde-ish furry ears?"

" It was distinctively white, because they stood out so much against his red-brown hair." Shizuka replied.

"That means it was Chikage-kun! He went that way!," They smiled and pointed in different directions until the girl hit the boy in the head and he pointed the other way.

"Thank you.," the blonde bowed in thanks then walked towards the direction they were pointing in.

" Ah? Think we should've warned her about the cat?" the boy asked the yaoi loving brunette, who shrugged in response.


	4. The Chase is On

Shizuka eventually came along a path at the entrance of a forest and saw the man with rabbit ears and a fedora leaning against a tree , smirking widely at her. This pissed her off.

"Tell me how to get home right now!" she demanded of him but this only made him smile wider and run off into the forest. She ran blindly into the forest after him, pissed off. As she started to slow down, realizing the rabbit was already long gone, she sighed and leaned down against a giant mushroom.

" A,e,i,o,u, the rest of that thing is boring,so who are you?," spoke up a brunette who was hanging upside down asked.

After all the things she's seen today you would think something as normal as this would make her feel at home but of course what the girl did next horrified her. The braided brunette hopped down from the mushroom and landed on her feet ,then went straight for Shizuka's breasts and groped them.

" Sis! Come down from there this chick has humongous tits!," she laughed "Who are you!?"

Shizuka screeched and pushed the bespeckled teenager away from her. Then another brunette with a straight face hopped down from the mushroom and approach Shizuka all while smoking from a hookah ",Who?" she asked.

Shizuka waved away the smoke and started coughing ", Shizuka Heiwajima."

"Hei-wa-jima?," they tilted their heads and Shizuka nodded. Slowly but surely they started to make the connection between Heiwajima and Hanejima. Their eyes went wide and they started to jump in excitement ", You're related to Yuuhei Hanejima!?," the more energetic twin asked.

Shizuka nodded.

" That's amazing!" the bespeckled twin shouted excitedly.

"Amazing." the other twin echoed.  
" Well, If you ask me-," the blonde began but was cut off by smoke being blown into her face from the braided teen.

"You? Who are you?," she asked.

" I already told you this! I'm Shizuka Heiwajima!," the blonde almost picked up the mushroom that she was leaning against but the smoke choked her and she started to run off.

"Wait! We've something important to say!," the bespeckled teenager shouted.

Shizuka turned around to face them.

" Don't lose your head.," the brunette smiled then blew smoke the blondes way one last time and disappeared as the smoke cleared.

The blonde huffed and stormed off blindly into the woods again.

"I wonder where that damned rabbit could have went..." the blonde was speaking to herself.

" Uh...lose something?," came a voice from up in a tree. The blonde looked up to see a raven haired man smirking down at her. That smirk was just like the rabbits only slightly more familiar and it was pissing her off.

"Hm? Oh, no...Have I seen you before?" the blonde asked.

" Who's to say that you have or haven't, if you have, then it is possible that I have not seen you, however if you haven't it is quite possible that I have seen you." The cat flashed a wide grin, enjoying the confused look on the blondes face.

"What? That doesn't even-," the man came down from the tree and into the light. He had cat ears ", Why do you have cat ears?"

"Well that's because I'm a cat,_Miss Shizuka Heiwajima_. A cheshire cat to be exact. You really are so dumb Shizu-chan~." the raven haired man with cat ears continued smirking at her.

That smirk really pissed her off and she had to use all the power within her not to punch it off his face. _Wait Shizuka Heiwajima?_ Although she was specifically telling people to call her Shizuka not Alice the whole time, it somehow made her wary and cautious whenever this man said it.

" How do _you_ know my real name, when i haven't met you ever before." she asked cautiously.

The cat's grin widened ", _I_ look familliar to _you_ dont I? That should be a clue. Strange..It seems _I_ know so much about _you_. But _you _know nothing about _me_~."  
The cat started to walk off and slowly disappear although he hadn't even walked that far.

" Wait!" the blonde shouted after him.

The cat completely faded into thin air and then reappeared suddenly right behind the blonde.

"Yes~?," he asked.

This nearly made Shizuka jump ten feet in the air.

" He went that way, by the way." the cat pointed to the path on the left.

" Who did?" the blonde asked.

" The white rabbit."

"He did?"

"He did what?"

"Went that way?"

" Who did?"

"The white rabbit!"

"What rabbit?"

The blondes anger rose, this was pissing her off and wasting her time. The raven haired cat changed the subject.

" Do you have the March hares strength?"

"Huh?"

"However if I were you, looking for the white rabbit, I would go visit the Mad Hatter," the cat pointed to the left path ", or there's the March Hare in that direction." he pointed to the path on the right ", Of course he's mad too."

" But I don't want to go among mad people!" Shizuka shouted.

" Hahaha Sorry, Shizu-chan~, Everyone's mad here~...In case you haven't noticed I'm not all there myself. Hahahaha!" the cat laughed as he disintegrated into thin air again until there was nothing left but his wide cheshire smile and his bright glowing red eyes which slowly the faded into the crescent moon above.


	5. The Tea Party

Shizuka walked along the path of the March Hare's, she eventually got to a white garden gate to and four people sitting at a table drinking tea and eating cake. She went to walk in but then a sign landed not even two inches away from her face.

" You'll be trespassing and killed the moment you step in that fence unless you wish to pay a fee.," came a voice from the man sipping from a coffee mug with brown dreadlocks in his hair.

" It's very rude to come onto someone's property without being invited." this voice came from a man in a bartender suit with blonde hair and bunny ears._'Oh great another creep with ears'_ she thought.

"Very rude, indeed." the man with dreadlocks said again.

The two other guys sitting at the table looked up and said synchronistically "Very, very rude indeed."

_They have mouse ears...Oh! Great three weirdos and an insane hatter...Maybe it was a mistake to come here._

"I-I'm very sorry, it's just that I was wondering if you could tell me where the man with white rabbit ears went.", Shizuka started.

"Are you. friends. with that- that- bastard!?" the blonde man's voice was rising with anger in it.

" No. I want to beat his face in for dragging me down into this hell hole."

The brunette laughed and the blonde man calmed down and smiled. The two boys with mouse ears looked around, not completely sure what was going on.

"Then come in,come in." The brunette had gotten up and led her in through the gate ",sit down. have some tea. I am Tom Tanaka, some people call me the guy over there is Shizuo Heiwajima, don't mention the fact that he is a r-a-b-b-i-t."

"I can spell, you know?" Shizuo said bluntly.

" And those two over there are the dormice, Mikado Ryugamine and Masaomi Kida."  
As Tom introduced her to everyone she waved and smiled and they waved back. Shizuo poured her a cup of tea.

" Now tell us about yourself." the hatter stated.

"Yes." Mikado said.

" From the very beginning." Shizuo added in.

" Since you first got here." Masaomi said.

" What do you mean from when she first got here? We know what happened when she first got here, she got a sign thrown in front of her face-" the brunette was cut off.

"I meant since she came to Wonderland. It's obvious she's not from around here, see? She still looks like she has her sanity and she acts like it too."

"Eh!? So you're a foreigner!?" the three other men exclaimed with interest and shock.

"Well then start from before you got to the gate and go back words 'till you get to the begining of Wonderland!" the brunette smile.

"Uhh..? Okay? Well I was pulled into the rabbit ho-" Shizuka started.

" No,no that's the beginning, start from the end." Tom smiled.

" Then...before i arrived to the gate I followed the path with the sign for the March Hare and from which a man with cat ears-" she was cut off again.

"Cat!?" Kida hid under the table

" Do you mean Izaya?" Tom asked.

Mikado looked under the table to ask if his friend was okay.

" Now look at the trouble you've caused." Tom stated.

" I'm sorry I didn't think-" Shizuka started.

" Thats just it, you don't think." Shizuo said walking over to Shizuka.

" Hmm..You know...you two look alot alike." Tom said.

"Huh?," the two blondes said,looking at each other.  
"Perhaps you are related."

"If they are then I wonder what the miss would look like as a bunny!" Kida shouted immediately happy.

"No way!" Shizuka shouted.

"Tell me have you any idea why a raven is like a writing desk?" Tom asked Shizuka, changing the subject.

"Hmm?Ah...no.." she responded after thinking for a while.

"No, what?" Shizuo asked.

"No I don't have a clue as to why a raven is like a writing desk."

"Well why not?" Kida asked.

"I don't know! Who would!?"

"Exactly." Mikado stated

"What!?" the blonde girl's face twisted in confusion with a hint of anger.

" Just ignore them, they're all mad.", a voice from behind said. Shizuka turned to see the man with white rabbit ears sitting on top of a small whimsical shed in the corner of the lot.

"You-!" Shizuka started.

"You damned rabbit! That's trespassing y'know!" Shizuo went to throw a no entry sign at him but was stopped when Tom's hand laid on his shoulder.

"Don't bother with him. He's on the queen's good side for the moment. If he reports you, she'll have your head." Tom spoke calmly but with an edge to his voice.

"Oh dear, it seems that I have become late thanks to this stop. Goodbye now Alice."

"Of course you're late. How couldn't you be when your clock is two days behind!?" Shizuo threw the pole in his hand hurling towards him. Ripping his coat pocket open and smashing his watch on the ground.

"What a shame I really liked that watch and this jacket." Chikage pouted ", Well I really must be going by now~!" With that the rabbit darted off into the forest again.  
" Wait!" the blonde shouted after him and chased the rabbit blindly into the woods again.

" She's not the brightest, is she?" Tom sighed, taking another sip from his cup " Reminds me of you chasing after a certain cat, Shizuo."

" Hey!" Shizuo shouted at him.


	6. The Forest

Shizuka slowed and started panting, out of breath after a long while of chasing and looking for Chikage, finally admitting she was lost. As she looked down at the ground and was catching her breath she saw wind up duck toys walk or rather waddle past her like a real mother duck and her ducklings into the pond. Shizuka looked at it like it was perfectly normal for a moment until she realized that they were wind up toys, then her face changed to a look of confusion.

" I'll have to tell Kasuka about this place when I get bac-" the realization that she was lost in a forest and had no idea where to go had hit her ", If I get back..." The blonde's face turned sullen.

"Hmm? Ah? Now what's that look for?" came the familiar voice of the cheshire cat from earlier who was walking towards her and seemingly studying her blonde looked up momentarily at the cat and then back down to the ground.

" Oh. It's just you. Go away." her voice sounded hollow and she lightly shoved the cat away. The cat noticed this and frowned at the hollowness then smirked again.

"Who'd you expect? The white rabbit?"

" M-mm," she shook her head no ", I'm done with him. I just want to go back home, I miss Kasuka."

" ...Then you should go see the queen." the raven haired cat sighed.

"The queen?"

" M-hm, I'd normally charge for information but, I don't like seeing girls like you cry soo...," the ground rumbled and a tunnel through a tree appeared behind the raven haired cat as he stepped out of the way and he pointed at it ", take the shortcut."

The blonde's eyes went wide and out of excitement and happiness she tackle hugged the cat so that he almost fell to the ground.

" Thank you! I'm so happy, I could kiss you!"

The raven's face turned to a lightish pink.

" Ya, ya. Just don't lose your head, I don't think that she will be too happy to see you here."

" Alright! I won't~!" the blonde was already marching through the tunnel.

"Hey! Wai-! ...k-ch...idiot..." the cat smirked.


	7. Meeting the Queen

Shizuka skipped happily through tunnel, thinking all the while _'If I meet the Queen, I should be home in no time~'_. As soon as she got out of the tunnel she was greeted by a scythe to her neck. She looked up to see a woman in a knight like outfit holding it and typing in a phone with the other hand.

[Who are you and what are you doing here?] the voice from the phone spoke.

"I'm Shizuka Heiwajima and I'm here to see the queen."

[Do you have an appointment?]

"...No..."

[Then I'm afraid you cannot be here...]

"Please, just let me speak to her."

[I'm sorry miss, this is for your own safety.]

"Screw my safety!"

The woman in a knight suit hunched over in defeat and sighed.

[Very well, come with me.]

The woman motioned for Shizuka to follow and she did as she was told. As the knight walked with Shizuka following, she noticed four people painting roses and red. She stopped to ask them what they were doing.

"Excuse me, but why are you painting the roses?" she asked.

"These two idiots planted white roses instead of red." The man with a black toboggan on shot a glare at the two from earlier near the cardboard sign.

"He handed me the wrong seeds!" the girl exclaimed

"But you planted them!" he yelled back.

"Ya, but-!"

"Would you two shut up!? Thanks to you, that rabbit confiscated my van…" a longer haired man silently sobbed to himself.

The man in the toboggan turned to look at Shizuka.

"I'm Kyohei Kadota, by the way. The 'twins' are Erika and Walker and that guy whining about his van is Saburo Togusa."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Shizuka Heiwajima," the blonde reached out and shook Kadota's hand.

"No! Her name is Alice!" Erika and Walker said synchronically ",Izaya-san told us so."

"Plus 'Alice'' is much prettier and more unique than 'Shizuka'' don't you think, Dota-chin?" the girl asked smiling brightly at Kadota.

"Don't call me that." He frowned.

Suddenly a very loud horn went off.

"Presenting her royal majesty, Queen Kanra Orihara!" came the rabbit's voice sounding enthusiastic but when Shizuka looked at him, his face seemed not amused.

_Wait 'Queen Kanra Orihara'? Please tell me that I heard that wrong._ The blonde looked at the figure standing proudly beside him. _Nope, It's her. She's in a big ball gown and holding a staff and an out of place crown, but it is her._

"Why are these dripping with red paint?" she questioned, giving a menacing glare at the four painters.

Erika, Walker and Togusa all sputtered around looking for a good excuse.

"If you don't have an answer, then off-," she was cut off by Kadota's voice.

"You've spilt so much blood after chopping off people's heads that it has started to drip all over the roses."

Kanra frowned and sighed ", I admire you for trying to protect your friends, Dota-chin, but I can tell a lie if I hear one. I'll spare your lives until Friday but no longer than that. You can say your goodbyes to family and friends or in your case anime and van. After that, off with your heads. Of course if I were you I wouldn't bother dreading and waiting for that day and just take my life from the tallest building now."

Kadota nodded and sighed before being escorted out by the knight from earlier, along with the rest of the van gang.

"Ah-! Kanra, that's a little harsh, don't you think!? They were even trying to fix the problem!" Shizuka shouted at the queen.

Suddenly Kanra let out a yelp.

"Rokuju! Why is there a beast in my garden!? And why is she addressing me so familiarly!?"

"It's a girl your majesty and not to mention a really attractive one at that," Chikage winked at Shizuka before looking back at Kanra ",I brought her to Wonderland, because I thought she might provide some entertainment."

Kanra frowned and studied the blonde as she spoke up ", Ya, and I want home and that damn-!"

She was cut off by the raven haired queen's voice that was no circling around her along with its hawkeyed speaker ", Look up and don't twiddle your fingers. Also don't cuss, it's very unbecoming."

Shizuka, despite her hatred toward being told what to do especially by a flea, did so.

"Good. Now where are you from and where are you going?"

"I'm from Ikebukuro and I want to find my way home." The bottle blonde stated.

"'Your way'?" she laughed ", Good luck with that."

"What is-?"

"Do you play chess?"

"Not really."

"Do you know the rules?"

"I suppose, yes."

"Come on then." The red eyed girl quickly and excitedly led Shizuka into the castle and down a hallway.

"By the way what is your name?"

"It's Shi- Alice." Shizuka said, in fear that Kanra might recognize her and never let her home.

"Very nice name, but you need to add 'your majesty' at the end."

"Ah- My name is Alice….your majesty"

"Very good." Kanra smiled.

She sat down at a chess table near a large window and set out a bunch of pieces on the bored.

"What's this?" Shizuka asked.

"Chess." The queen smiled..

"But-…It has shoji pieces and Othello pieces too…"

"Yes. It does. It's more like the game of life, rather than chess, I suppose. Just watch." She smiled and moved a piece then pointed out the window where a gang fight started and blue and yellow started to clash.

"It controls them?"

"Yes, and it's your turn." The queen smiled at the blonde again, moving shizuka's hand by force to the king shoji piece.

Shizuka stared at the piece for a minute, before taking her hand off the piece ", I don't want to play."

Kanra stood up immediately ", Hmph! If you're not going to entertain me, then off with your's and the rabbit's-!"

"I'll play!" Although Shizuka enjoyed the thought of that stupid rabbit loosing it's head she preferred to keep hers. The queen nodded and sat back down. Shizuka went to move a piece but and looked up to see a certain Cheshire appear behind the queen and imitate her, causing her to let out a laugh.

"What-?"

"Nothing, it's just the cat behind you-"The queen looked back right after Izaya disintegrated into thin air.

"What cat?" she turned back around.

_Great now she looks like a liar._

"Must've been my imagination." She shrugged and gave a fake smile.

"Then hurry up and make your move." Shizuka went to move again and the cat appeared again, this time stealing Kanra's crown and putting it on top his own before sitting cross legged in mid-air and mouthing 'Off with their heads!' This caused the blonde to let out another laugh.

"Would you stop it!? We're both going to lose our heads! Do you want that!?"

The cat put a finger to his lip, thinking, then smiled and nodded. This caused Shizuka to give him a 'what the hell is wrong with you?' look.

Kanra, with an edge to her voice, stood up and pulled out a knife pointing a knife at Shizuka's neck ", Alice, you're really starting to annoy me, off-."

"Don't even start Kanra! There was a damned cat behind you!"

"She yelled at me!," the queens eyes widened and she whined in an almost childlike tone "Off with her head."

"Ah- Your majesty, don't you think she should have a trial first?" Rokuju said worriedly.

"No! Beasts don't get free trials."

"I'm not-!" Shizuka started.

"Even so, your majesty, don't you think she should have a trial?"

"Fine." The queen pouted.


End file.
